


Благая весть

by Zaholustie2019



Series: Лохду [1]
Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019





	Благая весть

«Добро пожаловать в Лохду!» — красовалось на лежащей на столе открытке. В век электронной почты и мессенджеров она казалась сентиментальным мостом в прошлое, но, несмотря на это, не понравилась Ганнибалу Лектеру с первого взгляда. Ганнибал взял глянцевую открытку в руки, раскрыл и прочитал на развороте:

«Малыш! Счастливого Дня Независимости! Всегда твой Хэмиш Макбет. TV Джон и док Браун шлют тебе привет и носки».

Ганнибал потер переносицу, посмотрел на календарь. Шестнадцатое ноября. Тогда Ганнибал открыл ноутбук, забил в поисковик: «День независимости 16 ноября, Лохду, Хэмиш Макбет» и недовольно прикусил губу. Информации было море, но вся она имела нулевую ценность, за исключением начала продаж на новую постановку Макбета с великим Пласидо Доминго, два билета на которую он тут же приобрел. Других полезных сведений про дыру под названием Лохду не было. А то, что Лохду — дыра, не оставлял сомнений вид на открытке: зеленый луг и черная и бурая овцы, мирно пасущиеся под присмотром тусклой белой тарелки на грязно-сером небе. Тарелка, по мысли художника, символизировала солнце. 

— Англия, — Ганнибал сцепил пальцы рук на животе и посмотрел на дверь, — нет. День независимости — Шотландия. Что за место это Лохду? Почтовый голубь из Венеции прилетел бы быстрее, чем через полгода с момента праздника.

— Ты опять читал мою корреспонденцию? — Хлопнула дверь, впуская с улицы холод, Уилла и трех собак с грязными лапами. — Лохду — самое прекрасное место в мире. В бухту на краю северного моря заплывают киты, TV Джон однажды их видел, на изумрудных лугах пасутся белоснежные стада, лиловый вереск заливает склоны холмов, а вода в ручьях прозрачнее, чем… Сьюки, девочка, не ступай на ковер! Чем кристаллы на люстре в Метрополитен.

Ганнибал посмотрел на ноги Уилла. Так и есть, брюки заправлены в шерстяное убожество, похожее на ожившие заросли чертополоха, нитки торчат так же воинственно, как иглы кустарника.

— Райский уголок. Билеты на самолет, что выглядывают из кармана куртки, полагаю, туда?

— Ты не пожалеешь! — Уилл размотал шарф, стащил очки и блаженно зажмурился. — Там всего одна улица, но есть бар, похоронная контора, магазин. Дядя Хэмиш — он брат моей матери — будет счастлив увидеть меня на родине предков. Тебе там непременно понравится, пиво в баре Агнесс — нектар богов. А тишина? Какая там тишина! — Он стянул куртку, повесил на крючок, вместе с поводками, свистнул собак и направился на кухню.

— Значит, мы летим в Лохду? К твоему дяде?

— Нет. Мы летим в Ниццу, но Лохду — удивительное место.


End file.
